


Lestradův pád

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad, during the The Reichenbach Fall (s02e03)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. This piece of work I wish not to translate (it's not that good really...)





	Lestradův pád

Všude, kam dohlédl, byla tma. Jen nad hlavou mu svítila lampa. Svítila, to bylo možné silné slovo, spíše jen tak poblikávala, přičemž ono poblíkávání činilo celou atmosféru večera jaksi tklivou, melancholickou, až ryze smutnou. A stejně se cítil i Lestrade.

Všechno to šlo do háje. Úplně všechno. Pořád nechtěl, zuby nehty se bránil uvěřit tomu, co se jevilo být pravdou. Dokonce už byl přinucen spustit pátrací akci po Sherlocku Holmesovi, podezřelém z vraždy. Odmítl se jej však zúčastnit, i když si tím nejspíše zadělal na problémy, více jej ale štvalo, jak se zachovali Anderson s Donovanovou. Nikdy Sherlocka neměli rádi, ale poslední dobou se jejich výpady proti tomu sarkastickému mizerovi omezily, pokoušeli se jej přijmout.

Teď už to nehrozilo. Jenže…

Chtěl si myslet, že zná Sherlocka lépe než oni dva, ovšem pochybnosti už jej zasáhly také. Bránil se jim, trápil se, že si něco takového vůbec připouští, ale momentálně stejně už nemohl udělat vůbec nic. Bylo by to jeho a Johnovo slovo proti zbytku světa.

Doslova utekl ze své kanceláře, kde měl dění alespoň sledovat, ale nedalo se říct, že by jej zajímalo.

Snad nejméně používaným vchodem vyšel na vzduch a sedl si na schod, už více než půl hodiny jen zíral před sebe, v hlavě zmatek a v srdci bolest. Tak strašně rád by něco udělal, snad téměř cokoliv, aby Sherlockovi pomohl.

Bezmoc jej ve své intenzitě postavila na nohy, potřeboval se hýbat, v opačném případě by se sesypal. Nevzdaloval se od lampy daleko, chodil tam a zpět, do plic nasával čistý vzduch, přesto se byť jen trochu uklidnit nedokázal. Měl chuť vzít všechny ty pitomce něčím po hlavě a vmést jim do ksichtu, že Sherlock je dobrý člověk, že by nikoho nezabil jen kvůli své popularitě…

Nikoho neslyšel ani neviděl, přesto se jeho ramena náhle octla v sevření širokých dlaní, jež jej přitiskly zády ke zdi. Už své ruce zvedal, mozek vysílal svalům impulz, aby se bránil, když ale na útočníkovu tvář dopadlo blikotající světlo, veškerý Lestradův pohyb ustal, jen srdce zrychlilo svůj tep a po zádech mu přeběhl mráz, spojen s pohledem, jakým se na něj muž díval.

Sherlockovy oči se zapíchly do těch jeho, skoro nedýchal, když na detektiva hleděl, jevil se skoro jako přelud… Přelud, jenž mu pevně svíral ramena, sám vnímal jeho dech na své tváři a emoce, pro šedé oči tak netypické. Viděl v nich stejnou zoufalost, kterou cítil uvnitř sebe a která jej zasáhla ještě v mnohem větší síle, sžírala ho…

Chtěl něco říct, něco udělat, ale netušil, jaká reakce by byla v jejich situaci adekvátní. Sherlock tady sice nebyl zcela v bezpečí, ovšem rozhodně nikdo nemohl předpokládat, že se hledaný muž objeví zrovna na policejní stanici. Proto Sherlock přišel? Protože chtěl… Co chtěl?

„Nevím, jak ti mám pomoct, Sherlocku,“ zachraptěl, hlas nespolupracoval, hrdlo se mu příliš svíralo tou nejistotou z budoucnosti. Co se po tomhle všem jen může stát…?

„Mně už není pomoci,“ zněla tichá odpověď, jež jen umocnila Lestradův strach o mladšího muže. Věděl, že on do vězení prostě nepůjde, ani se ho přesvědčovat nesnažil… Co bude dál, to netušil, ale nic dobrého určitě ne.

A pak Sherlock udělal něco, co inspektora překvapilo, ale v onu chvíli se to zdálo rozhodující… Rozhodující pro to, že si Sherlock Holmes definitivně přetáhl Lestrada na svou stranu.

Dlaně se pomalu přesunuly z ramen na tváře, Lestradovy oči se rozšířily, přísun kyslíku se zastavil, když pochopil, k čemu se Sherlock chystá, a co také vzápětí učinil. K tělu se mu přitisklo druhé, na ústech ucítil ta Sherlockova, na první dotek chladná, stačilo ale jen pootevřít rty a horko jej pohltilo.

Lestrade nebyl schopen jinak reagovat, stále mu jaksi nedocházelo, že jej Sherlock líbá a proč on sám činí totéž… Detektivovy ruce jej stále držely na místě, ale kdyby chtěl, vyvléknul by se, ovšem Lestrade setrvával na místě, nechal svůj jazyk, aby se setkal s druhým, přejížděl jím po Sherlockových rtech, a všímal si, jak se polibek proměnil zcela v zoufalý.

Svíral Sherlockův kabát v rukou, držel si jej co nejblíže u sebe a plenil mu ústa, slyšel jej si povzdechnout a… Odtáhl se.

Tohle nebyla správná chvíle ani místo.

„Nejsi stupidní, Lestrade, nikdy jsi nebyl,“ vydechl Sherlock tiše, oči zabodnuté do hnědých, jejichž zorničky už překrývaly značnou část duhovky.

Lestrade potřeboval, aby Sherlock zmizel, aby se dostal do bezpečí. Kamkoliv, tady nemohl zůstat, ne dlouho. Chtěl jej odstrčit, přinutit jej, aby utekl, ale mladší muž se k němu stále tisknul, hleděl na něj upřeně, jako by jej viděl naposled. Lestrada při tom pomyšlení zamrazilo, a přestože by ještě před několika minutami na tuto možnost ani nepomyslel, políbil jej znovu pro případ, že by to skutečně byla pravda. Potřeboval si z něj zapamatovat co nejvíce, včetně jeho části, již mu Sherlock dovolil poznat až nyní…

Ačkoliv jej líbal naléhavě, byla v tom jistá něha, cit, láska…

_„Nejsi stupidní, Lestrade, nikdy jsi nebyl…“_

Tentokrát se odtáhnul Sherlock, v očích přesně to, co tam Lestrade čekal po přehodnocení poslední věty, již mu detektiv řekl. Bylo v ní toho mnohem víc, než prve slyšel, než možná kdy pochopí. Jeho pohled vzápětí zahalil smutek. Narovnal se a od inspektora odstoupil.

„Odpusť,“ mihnul se mu tváří hořký úsměv, ještě pár vteřin pozoroval Lestrada, s jakou bezmocí se na něj dívá… a ztratil se ve tmě.

Lestrade za ním nešel. Ani jej nezavolal. Ještě cítil Sherlockovy rty na svých, pevné sevření na ramenou a ten pohled, když… Sevřelo se mu srdce. Nebyl si jist, co přesně by měl Sherlockovi odpustit, ale ať už se jednalo o cokoliv, tak věděl, že to udělá.

Chtěl Sherlockovi nějak pomoci, a jestli odpuštění je to jediné, o co jej Sherlock žádá, tak to udělá. I kdyby to mělo být to poslední, co pro něj kdy učiní.

Když Sherlock o necelých dvanáct hodin později skočil, zhroutil se. Ne v práci, ne před lidmi, i když to nejspíše všichni věděli. Opil se v bytě, odkud několik dní nevyšel, nedal o sobě vědět, balancoval na hraně snění a bdění, před očima se mu mihaly obrázky z toho posledního večera. Jen z něj…

Možná kdyby tehdy Sherlock nepřišel, nepodíval se mu do očí s tou… s tou láskou v nich, tak by to nesl lépe… a snad by mu to i vyčítal, kdyby pořád neslyšel to jedno jediné slovo.

„Odpouštím ti, Sherlocku…“


End file.
